


Lost and lonely

by RebMed



Series: Gas [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: New Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebMed/pseuds/RebMed
Summary: Rick goes to talk with the Saviours, backed by his people. But the Saviours attack some of them, and Lux and Daryl run away and hide. They have time to talk about their issues, and have a violent encounter with one member of the gang.





	

Lux arrived at the entrance gate before seven. There were only Rosita and Aaron there.

" _Buen día_ , how are you?” Rosita asked, pouting her lips "why are you here so early?”

"There had to be one day.” she replied, quietly, all dressed in black, jeans, cap, boots and a Rammstein shirt.

Daryl arrived after some minutes and greeted them all, and she glanced at him, shyly.

"Well, we've revised the plan a hundred times, but just in case.” Rick began, when he arrived some minutes later. "We drive together until the crossroad at the burnt mill, we split and you drive west until the 480 milestone. You leave the car at the barn and head into the woods, straight, and then east to reach us at a good distance. Questions?”

"You can't speak on the radio all day, except with your bodyguards, right?” Abraham asked.

"No, not all.” Rick replied. “You can only watch me and wait, and hope for the best or else take them down.”

"And Rock n' Roll.” Abraham bit his cigar.

"I am here to avoid that. You're not helping.” Morgan complained, without looking at him.

"Okay Abraham, let's go the misfit car.” Lux said, grabbing his arm.

"Daryl, come with us, we have to talk. We'll change seats later.” Rick said “Aaron, you go with them.”

Lux kept silent, but she didn't like it.

The trip was shorter than expected, or so they thought. Abraham played some CDs he had, and the atmosphere was quite relaxed. Then Lux asked him for permission and changed to one he had brought with her. The only one she found that kept working.

"Oh fuck, _Turbonegro_. This is the worst!" Stanley yelled.

"Don't you like it?” Lux asked.

"It's just... "he replied. "It reminds me of my prom...”

"Oh my god you went to prom?” Lux asked, amazed

"You didn't?" Aaron asked.

"Nope, I dropped out just before.” she replied. "Tell us about it, please. Did you hit second base?”

He didn't reply.

"Oh god, you did!” she yelled. "You naughty motherfucker! What was her name? Becky?”

"Shut up.” he seemed angry, the rest were amused.

"I bet she was Becky. Or Stacey. Lindsey?”

"Her name was Susie, and please cut it out.”

"Okay.” she remained silent for two minutes, and then moaned "Oh Susie, you're so special...”

All of them burst in laughter, including Stanley.

They arrived at the point of splitting.

"This is going to be boring.” Abraham complained, inside the car. "Hey, are you good?”

"Yeah, whatever.” Lux answered.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, it's up to you, but there are two kinds of men in this world: the ones like us and the ones that don't make it alive.” Abraham commented, trying to be kind. "I'm sorry.”

"That's a rough way to put it.” Lux said, looking through the cracked window. Daryl knocked it and opened the door.

"Out.”

"Er... yeah, you're welcome, I don't even know.” and she muttered to herself "Jerk.”

She sat behind him and the rest of the ride was very tense.

They reached a narrow road which had been almost cut by the broken branches of big trees, and stopped. They took a while to hide the car and picked their bags.

"Hey.” Daryl said, behind Lux. "Don't lose my shadow.”

She turned around, surprised.

"I prefer you coming after me, that's all.”

She didn't want to argue and, in the end, he made her feel safer than any other man.

They started surrounding the hill towards the meeting point, thinking that the survivors would prefer the top to watch. They didn't find anybody on their way. Then, they went into the forest, further away, but choosing a good point to watch, and sat down, hiding among the vegetation. They waited for a while, observing Rick and the others. Everything went fine.

Suddenly, Lux heard noises behind her. They were walkers. She told Daryl because she didn't know what to do.

"Fuck. Don't move.” he killed a couple of them and told the other people who were around.

"We have to move, there are a ton.” Stanley said, frustrated.

"We'll go to one side and then come back, there's not much else to do.” Abraham said.

"Stick to me, for God's sake.” Daryl insisted, bending down and moving forward, looking at Lux.

It happened quickly. One walker tripped and felt over Abraham, who made a huge effort not to get bitten. He couldn't shoot his rifle not to be heard far away, so he could only fight with his knife. Stanley helped him and they moved backwards. Meanwhile, Lux and Daryl kept running in the opposite direction, chased by two more corpses. They reached a safe point and Lux fought back, killing them both in two moves.

"That's my girl.” Daryl whispered. She smiled but didn't look at him.

"What do we do now?” she asked.

"Well, we're screwed anyway. I prefer not to use the radio, unless we don't find them in a long while. Can you see Rick?”

"No, but I see Aaron. Bless tall guys.” she was using his binoculars.

They waited for one hour; they were worried and nervous, despite not hearing any sound, because they themselves knew how to slaughter a man without making a noise. They tried to go back to the point where they lost the others, but they only saw walkers coming downhill, and that wasn't an option.

"Baby, we're stuck.” Daryl admitted “I'm sorry.”

"Blame Sasha laying on the couch.”

Minutes passed, and they didn't say a word, but Lux felt good beside him. She was still upset, but part of her was able to admit he was right in a way.

"Are you going to keep quiet all day?" Daryl asked.

"What do you want me to say?” Lux answered, but not angry, just curious.

"I don't know. It's weird to be with you so silent.”

"Ha ha, you're fun. I don't know, I'm tired of fucking up.”

"It's just to make sure... I don't know.”

They went silent for another while.

"I guess I give in. I might have freaked out a bit.” she admitted.

"Well, I admit being a complete jerk. But I had to let it out.”

"I know. I know it's weird. I know it was soon and I let myself go.”

He took her hand and she didn't reject him.

"I guess you're not ready, and you may never be,” Daryl began "but if you want to tell me anything about what happened, just come. I mean it. I can't assure you I'll be able to take care of it, but I'll help.”

"Thank you.” she replied "I never told you, but I know it must be hard for you too.”

"It is. But I was ashamed to tell you.”

She stroke his hand strongly.

"This is how it goes.” she said, in sorrow "I had read about it and I had heard girls who suffered the same, and all of them say that the worst thing is having the ones who did it between you and your partner, forever. But I guess I didn't want to believe it.”

He held her tight, still watching.

"There's another thing, another stupid thing that bugs me out.” he said, his voice cracking. "I wish I had done something. I wish I had killed them.”

"I know. I always knew. From the moment I told you, when you found me at the shop.” she calmed down, slowly. "Do you want to know how I did it? It might make you feel better. It helps me when I'm sad.”

He replied, curious. "Yes please.”

She gasped and began.

"I was in a big group, I had been with them for some months, but then one night the walkers broke in the camp, the group split and some of us ran away together. They were my friends, I trusted them. We hid in a barn. And then, the morning after, before I got up, they did it.” she took a breathe "I won't tell you what it was like, I don't want to. I don't know how long it lasted, I just don't, part of it is blank, fortunately. And please don't ever ask me why I didn't stop them because I couldn't.”

“The thing is, I didn't move all day. I couldn't. I just let time pass. I wanted to wash, I wanted to cry, I wanted to bash their heads on a rock, but I didn't do anything. They acted like no big deal, they threw me a stinky blanket and left me there, watching sometimes. But they didn't leave me alone. That's one thing that gets me wondering, what the hell they thought they were going to do.”

“Well, I actually spent all day thinking about how to do it, because I knew I would. They were three: the ones who raped me, and there was another guy who kept watching. I don't know if he was enjoying it or vigilant in case someone came, but he did nothing. I wanted to kill them three."

She stopped and gasped for air.

"The only good thing about that small group which split from the big one, was that we had a ton of meds. Now that I think about it, they probably were thinking of drugging me to rape me more times, but they came fucking useful. I hooked them up on Benadryl. I poisoned their water bottles. They were watching all the time, but I asked for water at night, and I put the meds in the bottle. It was strangely easy. As I saw how they were placed while sleeping, I decided I wouldn't kill them three. The ones who did it slept on the sides of the other one. I waited until they knocked out, and then waited one hour more. And then, I tied them for the feet to one another, I cut the throats of the rapists and left the third one. So, when the others died and transformed, they ate him alive.”

"And then you ran.”

"I couldn't run. I watched. And then I stabbed them with Bobby's knives. Bobby was one of the rapists. These knives that I always carry were his. He had taught me to throw them, and that has saved my life a thousand times, ironically. You never know what you can take from some people.”

Daryl didn't reply, just started caressing her hair gently. They kept quiet for some time.

Then, suddenly, Lux muttered:

"There's a fucker right in front of me.”

Daryl reacted and he saw a big man, bald, carrying an assault rifle, back to them.

"Okay honey, don't make a move.” he whispered.

They waited, and they heard fire breaking on their right. Just as the man in front of them turned around, another one appeared in front of Daryl and pulled a shotgun towards him. He stood still and right at that moment the one who was ahead trapped Lux and turned her back, and started cutting her neck. Daryl tried to defend her and got shot on his arm, not full, but he shouted. Lux managed to flee and stab the man who was attacking her. The other one ran away and they both had to run forward, into the woods, far away from their position. There were walkers, and screams, and shots everywhere, and Lux was so scared that her only thought was to follow her lover no matter how.

They reached a clear point, among some trees. They caught some breathe and Lux rushed to her backpack.

"Show off.” she said, kneeling and looking for bands.

"It's nothing.” he lied, breathing heavily.

"Bullshit, you're going paler than my dead mother. Show off your wound.”

He put away the hand he was using to tap it and Lux saw it: it was a huge scratch, dark, bleeding quite a lot. She washed it as well as she could and tapped it.

"OK, it's dirty as fuck, but you won't leave the place for now.” She opened a new disposable syringe and filled it up with antibiotics. "Hold your breathe.” She injected them quickly.

"Thanks... phew, you didn't have to do it so rough.” he drank some water.

"Hey, I didn't know I was following a pussy.” she mocked him.

He cleaned the cut in her neck and put some stitch bands.

"Good.” he started. "Damage control now. We are trapped in the woods, we can't see anyone, we can't use the radio in case they are being watched.”

"Fine. Life's good.”

"I'll go track the motherfucker.”

"No way, don't look for them.” she replied "We are supposed to survive.”

"We aren't waiting here forever again. Not now. We are not watching anymore. Stand up and come behind me, watch my back.”

He started tracking, using what he had seen: he was lame on the right leg. Soon after he found his track and began following it.

"Now keep watching.”

There he was. The man was sitting leaning on a rock, peeling fruit. He was quite fat, and old; it was clear that he had only survived protected by others.

Daryl pulled his crossbow at him.

"Hi. If I were you I wouldn't bother to move. The shot you gave me stings like a bitch. Put the knife and whatever you have down, now.”

He didn't. The man tried to get his shotgun again and an arrow hit his arm.

"It's right, kill me.” he mumbled "I'm tired, I want it to end.”

"We're not in the mood, are we?" Lux asked.

"No, we ain't.” he didn't stop threatening the man. "Tie him down honey, hands and feet.”

"So, am I your prisoner?”

"Well, it depends on many things. First, how many of you are here?” Daryl asked, pulling the arrow out of him and sitting down opposite him.

"I won't tell you shit, forget it.” the man replied "You might as well kill me now, because I won't say anything.”

"Whoa dude, you know nothing.” Lux replied. "Killing you is the prize, if you are good.”

Daryl stared at her in disbelief. He got next to her and whispered in her ear.

"We are not torturing a man. Ever.”

"We don't have to.” she pulled her right knife. "I promise you this blade won't touch him. He just has to believe it will.”

He looked at the man sitting, tied down opposite them, and waited.

"I'm not doing anything you don't want me to. At all.” she muttered, looking him in the eye. "I promise.”

"Okay.” Daryl said "Let me take the lead.”

"As you wish.”

They moved back to the prisoner and Daryl asked again:

"How many of you are in the woods and where?”

"Fuck you.”

"Wrong answer.” he looked at her for help.

"This is how I see it.” she started, her knife swinging in her hands. "We are alone, hidden among the trees, and no one can see us. We are actually waiting for our friends, and we don't know when they will be coming. We don't know where yours are. You do. You know how long we have. So” she approached him, concealing her disgust in a rigid smile, and made a line on the ground with the sharp blade. "It's up to you. The longer you take to tell us what we want, the long you'll suffer. And the more pissed we will get, specially with my boyfriend here, bleeding and getting sick for your fault.”

Daryl felt awkward, but he didn't say anything.

"We are everywhere.” the man stated "We are the air around you.”

"Poetic.” she replied "But bullshit. You are isolated here. If there were motherfuckers here close, you would have already called for help. But there are none, and you know that if you scream we'll stab you before they come.”

The man freaked out and rushed to flee from his ropes. She was right, he was alone.

"Score one.” she said "Now you move. How many and where.”

"Twenty, probably less due to the shots.”

"Who started?” Daryl asked. "Is Rick alive?”

"Yes, he is.” the man said "he is the speaker and the mediator.”

"So, are we still talking?” Lux asked, holding he knife by the blade. "Is everything just normal out there?”

"Yes. We heard noises in the forest and we shot you, but everything' s okay now. Your friends are alive.”

"Good. Anything else?” Lux turned her head away looking for something.

"No, nothing at all.” The man assured "No traps, no threats. Just go home.”

"I'll tell you what.” Lux grabbed a walker who had his legs trapped and brought it to where she was sitting. “I don't believe you. Nothing personal, but you lie like a teenager.” she stabbed the walker in the head. "You know a lot of stuff, you know their intentions. And you know why this place has been completely silent for hours.”

Daryl kept observing from a distance, his eyes stuck on the knife and her eyes.

"Your friends are heading back, but I guess they'll wait for you.”

"Have they come to an agreement with your group?” Daryl asked.

"Yes. No, I mean, they were negotiating when the fire broke and they will continue other day, and in the meantime, you are good, and safe, all of you can protect your community and we are not doing anything.”

"What could you do?” he asked.

"Nothing, just that you can be sure that we won't attack you, so you can invest all your men in watching from the towers” the man concluded.

Daryl noticed his lies, pulled the knife from Lux's left leg, and put it in his throat. "What are you talking about? Why should we be all of us inside Alexandria? And how do you know about the towers?”

"Hey, don't spoil my toy, _macho_.” Lux warned. "sit back, you're scaring him.”

"I... I don't know, it's just what you do, right? You protect your place so it is safe and warm. "he licked his dry lips. "just like her pussy .”

Daryl punched him and his nose burst bleeding. Lux held his head back and wiped out the blood. "We are fucking up here. I'm sorry, dude, but your mouth is full of shit.” she turned to Daryl "Just look and stand still.” She turned again to the man."Here, have some water.”

"What are you preparing for us? Huh?” Daryl groaned "Party and fireworks?”

"Nothing, I swear, we will respect Rick if you behave good.” he gasped. "We want one third of what you have.”

"Rick said you wanted a good half!” Daryl replied, furious. "One of you is lying!”

"I... I don't know, the might not want me to know the proper information.” the man said.

"There is something more that is weird in there.” she said this drawing circles in the air over the walker's trunk with her knife. "You insist that Rick is safe, but you don't talk about the rest. Are we in trouble?”

"I swear it's not a trick, we won't touch the community if you do as planned.” the man assured.

"You know what? I'm tired, I'm sick of your lies and your stench. "she stabbed the walker's abdomen. "What are you planning, you rotten piece of ass?”

Daryl didn't move, part of him was expecting that.

"Shit, don't do that, I'm going to throw up. "the man stuttered, shaking and sweating. "I don't know, there were rumors. They...”

Lux twisted her knife inside the corpse, pushing it deeper. "WHAT?”

"They call you the Magnificent Seven, alright?” he mumbled, getting sick. "They say there are seven of you that will suffer for killing some of us the other day, when we took the generator. It was our generator and you tried to steal it. We always knew where you live. We've been watching you.”

"Fuck. Fuck!” Daryl stood up and kicked his big tum. "What are you gonna do?” He kicked him again.

"Oh! Stop it!” he cried. "They will hunt you down.” he curled up. "They will attack the community but just to get you and kill you. They will respect the others. But you will pay.”

Lux was shocked. She abandoned the knife and started striking her hair. "Dammit.”

"Do we have any chance?” Daryl asked, making a huge effort not to stab him himself. "When will you do it? Can we hide somewhere?” he prepared to kick his head.

"Hit me, whatever.” the man said. "Bash my head before Negan finds me.”

Lux reacted and pull her knife from the corpse. "Fine, I'm done. We are all tired. We are murdering you right away. But please.” she pointed at his face with the dirty, dripping knife. "say what you know, everything, or we will take our fucking long time to do it.”

"You won't do shit, you crazy bitch,” the man dared to say "because he is a rude bastard but has some principles, he will hold you back.”

"First, I'm not crazy, I'm just evil.” She put the knife down on the ground. "There's a difference: I know what I'm doing. And second...”

She move forward until her mouth almost touched his ear, and whispered something Daryl didn't hear. She smiled, looking at her man, and sat back, content.

"Five days.” the man gulped "We will attack you in five day's time, no less.” The fat man was shivering. "And you can escape North West, there's another gang we don't mess with, and they might not notice you if you move fast.”

"Thank you.” Daryl pulled his crossbow at him "Anything else before I shut your eyes?”

"See you in Hell, very very soon. We are all the same.”

"No, we are not.” Daryl replied "You're very ugly.”

* * *

"They should be here already.” Aaron was very concerned, waiting inside the car. “The Saviours said they were alive and free.”

"And they are.” Abraham replied. "Calm your tits. Look, if there is someone on Earth who can get lost in the woods, beaten, shot, and fucked in his sweet little asshole, and come back like no big deal, that's Daryl. And his girl is sort of the same. Give them some credit.”

* * *

Daryl was sitting on the ground, leaning on the tree. She was leaning on him, smoking, sharing the cigar with him.

"Are you hungry?” she asked.

"No, and if I were, you would have spoiled it doing what you did, girl.

"I'm sorry. “ she grabbed a cookie from her backpack. "I never had that problem.”

"I'll regret asking this, but” he started drinking water and passed her the bottle "what the hell did you tell him so he crapped his pants?”

“You're not gonna like it.” She giggled and looked at him in the eye. "I told him you're a complete pervert, and you like watching while I cut faces. It turns you on.”

"You are insane.”

"But efficient.” she replied, pointing at his nose with her finger.

"I'll give you that.” He stroke her knee.

There were noises in the bushes and Lux put down the cookie. She pulled her eagle, but it happened to be Abraham.

"I'll always say it, that dick is too big for you.” he mocked

"Don't insult him, he's wounded.” Lux replied.

"What the fuck happened here?” Abraham was staring at the man, with an arrow in the middle of his face, and the walker gutted out beside them.

"Morning got busy.” Daryl replied.

"Which car are you going?” Lux asked, tired.

"Rick's.” Daryl answered "And you are coming with me, I'm not losing your sight.”

They sat together on the back seat. The others were talking outside. "Listen, I'll tell Rick, okay? You just go to the infirmary, and then straight home and take a shower.” He held her hand. "I don't regret anything we did, but he's different stuff.”

"Alright. I don't wanna talk anyway.” She looked out of the window, distractedly. "And by the way... you can come to bed when you want, I...” she gulped "I miss you.”

"Fine.” he replied, tenderly "I miss you too. But I might be late tonight.”

Rick got inside and started explaining the meeting they had. He was quite satisfied, but still there were tough conditions to follow. All of them listened to him, Aaron made some comments, but Daryl and Lux kept silent, holding hands. The others looked at them without commenting anything.

 


End file.
